


Say my name

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Big crush, Ficlet, Possible Relationship, gfdatingsim - Freeform, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: The first time you said his name, he felt something inside him.





	Say my name

The first time you had met, he had you call him Ford so not once in your time together had he heard his name on your lips. He had introduced his brother by his full name and he had heard both the shortened form of their names separately so he knew what it would sound like. However, it was different when he heard them together with no pause, directed at him.

The first time he had heard it, you had said it almost teasingly. A light and affectionate tone shared amongst those close to you and Stanford entirely forgot where he was and what you had said before. He felt a flutter in his chest and he took in a long, intentional breath. Everything felt so heavy before. You had taken his abrupt silence for displeasure and you stopped your teasing, a hand going to his forearm gently for a beat.

“Ford?” Your brows furrowed. “You okay, bud?” He closed his eyes and swiftly shook his head in a mental resent before looking to you and nodding. 

“Yes. I am fine.” He nods and sets a hand over yours before you pulled away. “I just.. thought of something nice,” he explains and you smile. He wants to hear it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I just love the idea of “call me by this nickname” and full first names being special so I had to write a little thing for it.


End file.
